


来日方长

by raichuP



Category: Civil Aviation - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25587181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raichuP/pseuds/raichuP





	来日方长

707和DC-8还占着半壁江山，空余的领域则被DC-9和727补上。大号的那些负责架海擎天，小号的则联通万家灯火。空中建起了无形的高速公路，前人需花费数个月的漫漫长路一日内就可往返，世界从未如此之近。  
之前未敢设想的庞大发动机将空气压缩加热变成蕴含巨大能量的高速喷气，能运载五百人的珍宝飞机冲向天空开辟新的航线，三发的巨无霸替代了最先的开拓者去探索新大陆，协和式飞机的后燃器喷出火焰冲过声音构成的阻碍划过天空边缘，即使是不被看好的双发飞机也独占一方。百花齐放的黄金时代到来了，人们说未来的天空将全部由超音速飞机和巨无霸构成，很快我们还将要住在月球上。  
那时候，他们以为以后日子还很长。


End file.
